


It seems we're in need of a new bed.

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 13:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Part 2 will follow soon.</p></blockquote>





	It seems we're in need of a new bed.

It was late, it was cold and their bed was small. Way too small. Even with both Gavin and Ray being terrifyingly small, their king sized bed could not contain six fully grown men. Geoff was balanced precariously on the edge, one arm clinging to the iron bars at the head of the bed. The other arm was wrapped around Gavin, who in turn was holding tightly to Ryan's strong arm as the latter snuggled cozily against Jack. Naturally Jack was spread out in the middle, one arm slung around Ryan's shoulders and the other easily fitting about both Michael and Ray. Everybody was comfortable - except Geoff.

  
He eventually gave up fighting to stay on the bed, falling to the floor with a thump. While everyone lay mostly undisturbed, it was Ryan's head who popped up and glanced over the edge.  
"Oh, Geoff. Did you fall out of bed?" Ryan asked, both concerned and fighting giggles at the same time. Geoff rolled his eyes at him, standing and brushing non-existent dirt from the knees of his pyjama pants. He started to walk from the room, intent on simply sleeping on the sofa when Ryan called out to him. "I'm sorry, c'mon. Come snuggle next to Jack." Ryan patted the small slither of space between him and their boyfriend. Geoff quirked an eyebrow, folding his arms and nodding to the obvious lack of space. Ryan bit his lip in thought.

  
Geoff watched in confusion as Ryan started to shuffle, disturbing Jack for only a moment before the ginger returne to snoring comfortably. Ryan gently tugged at Gavin so that the Brit rolled on top of him. Gavin huffed in his sleep, rubbing his nose against Ryan's shoulder as Ryan patted the now available space beside him. Geoff smiled, shaking his head even as he walked over to their bed and climbed under the covers. Ryan used an arm to wrap around Geoff's shoulders and pull him closer. He kissed the top of Geoff's head, being careful not to move too much to ensure Gavin didn't fall from where he was now stretching out on top of him. The Brit's legs extended over Jack and over to Ray's. Geoff scoffed at that, nuzzling against Ryan as his ass was still dangerously close to the edge of the bed.  
"We need a bigger bed." Ryan observed, trying to pull Geoff even closer. Geoff nodded, laughing a little.  
"You think?"

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 will follow soon.


End file.
